Dynamics
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: A prequel to my fic Muddling Through. Callen notices Kensi acting strangely before she gets diagnosed with Adrenal Fatigue. Densi, CaKe friendship.


Dynamics

**Category**: Friendship/Drama

**Pairing**: Densi, CaKe friendship

**Summary**: A prequel to my fic Muddling Through. Callen notices Kensi acting strangely before she gets diagnosed with Adrenal Fatigue.

**Warnings**: None

**Disclaimer**: Own nothing

**Authors Notes**: I wanted to do a piece that touches on Kensi and Callens relationship. I'm not sure this is it, but I started writing it so I thought I'd post it :)

* * *

Callen twirled his pen balancing it between his thumb and forefinger as he watched his three team mates standing around the bullpen. They were throwing around their usual banter, winding down from the days events but something felt off.

Titling his chair back he stayed silent as he tried to gauge what was unsettling him. The feeling had been nagging at him for a while but he couldn't quite place what the problem was. It definitely had something to do with the brunette on his team. She looked relaxed and happy as she ribbed Deeks about their latest dramatic escape but as his eyes trailed down, studying her carefully, he caught the odd angle of her hand behind her back. He shifted slightly, enough to see her thumb twisting painfully in the loop of her jeans.

Something definitely wasn't right.

The obvious answer was it had something to do with her partner, given the pair were now 'secretly' dating (not-so-secret thanks to Sam) but try as he might he couldn't place a shift in the team's dynamics. Everything was running like clockwork on and off the field which meant the problem had to be stemming from somewhere else. There had to be something that he was missing.

A jerk of Sam's head gained his attention and he followed the mans nod towards the door. Usually he would have been the first one out for drinks but he hesitated, flicking his gaze back to Kensi and Deeks. "I've got paper work to go over. I'll catch you guys up."

"Actually I've got some stuff to finish as well-" Kensi forced a smile as she nudged the man beside her, "you can ride with Sam right?" He looked ready to protest but she narrowed her gaze issuing a warning and he stopped.

After a moments confusion he backed down sliding his attention to Sam. "Right. Looks like it's just you a me big guy-" he slapped the larger man's shoulder and then instinctively threw his hands up, clearing his throat with an apologetic smile, "sorry, forgot the rule about the touching 'thing'. There... all good, see? Limbs inside the vehicle at all times. I gotcha."

Callen caught the sympathetic look his partner drove towards him but he didn't budge. "Hey, he's your problem now."

Curiosity touched Sam's face as he tried to figure out what his friend was up to but the man remained tight lipped and he took the hint. Whatever was going on he'd find out eventually and instead of wasting anymore time he grabbed his bag starting towards the door. "You feed 'em once, they just keep following you around..."

Callen let a gruff laugh escape as he started shuffling papers but despite his best efforts to appear busy, when Kensi quietly slipped from the room he immediately picked up on her partners sudden hesitation to leave. Concern was evident in his expression and Callen frowned at the reaction. Clearly he wasn't the only one who had noticed there was a problem.

_Good_.

He liked Deeks. The LAPD liaison was a welcome addition to their family but he still wasn't one hundred percent convinced he was 'right' for Kensi. Not that it really mattered what he thought... but if she asked him he'd stress the fact that his opinion didn't come from jealousy or some moral high ground. Maybe he was being a little over protective but Deeks wasn't exactly the stable or committed type and Kensi didn't deserve to have her career ruined because of some fling.

_Neither_ of them.

But so long as their job wasn't being affected he really had no grounds to call them on it and with a sigh, he set the papers down wondering if Deeks was going to make a decision anytime soon. "You know he will leave without you?" He stated the obvious which spurred the other man to quickly finish gathering his things.

"Could you, _ah_-" Deeks hesitated, scratching his head awkwardly as he glanced towards the exit. He was torn between checking on his partner and giving her some space but ultimately if his gut was right and there was something wrong, pushing her was only going to strain the situation. "You know what, it's probably nothing... but maybe, if you just-"

"I'll check on her Deeks." Callen saw an honest flicker of gratitude in the mans expression and he offered a smile before waving the liaison towards the door, "get out of here, I'm sure I just heard the engine start."

He watched Deeks take off and shook his head as he pushed up from the desk. He had a fair idea where Kensi was but he deliberately gave her another five minutes before moving towards the communal bathroom. Even though he was fairly certain she wasn't using the facilities he waited outside a few moments before rapping his knuckles against the door. When she didn't answer he turned the handle and pushed forward.

"_Kensi_?" She was braced over one of the sinks and he watched her snap to attention at the sound of his voice. "Sorry," he held his hand up apologetically, "didn't mean to scare you. Everything okay?"

"_Ye_..." the word lodged awkwardly and she coughed clearing her throat, "yeah. I'm fine." Only she wasn't. Her arms felt like they were going to snap as she pushed off the basin, trying to reaffirm that she was okay but her mind was racing faster than she could keep up with. The day was starting to blur and she could barely recall the shootout she and Deeks had narrowly escaped, but she could still feel the adrenaline pulsing through her body. It was ridiculous. They dealt with intense situations on a weekly basis but recently it felt like her body was struggling to process the high, crashing after every mission and the more she fought for control, the harder the panic hit her.

Callen took a step towards her and she shook her head, try to swallow the nausea clutching her chest. "Don't. I'm okay, I'm-"

"Fine?" He ignored the request to stop and brought his hand up giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "you're not fine you're shaking." When she didn't answer he slid his fingers back down her arm, repeating the action as he tried to coax the truth from her, "Kensi talk to me, what's going on?"

She shook her head unable to explain what was happening. It felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest and she instinctively took a step back trying to get some air when the room tilted sharply. She felt Callen's arm tighten around her waist and swallowed roughly trying to clear the spots from her vision. Once she'd managed to compose herself the reality of the situation dawned on her and she flush hotly under his worried gaze. The concern was palpable and she felt a wave of embarrassment as she pushed away from him, "I just... I need a minute, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Don't sweat it." Confusion furrowed his brow as he watched her slouch over her knees and take in a deep breath. Obviously she wanted him to leave but he played ignorant, shouldering the wall until she pulled herself back up to full height. Before she could protest again he curled his hand around her elbow and tugged her gently, "let's go, you need to sit down before you fall down."

She managed to collect herself enough to throw him an indignant glare. "Hey, I'm happy to go a round if you are?"

"Seriously?" He raised an eyebrow as he led her forward, "we both know I'd totally hand it to you right now."

She wanted to argue but the tone of his voice suggested he'd only take the banter so far and as much as it irked her, it was one of the things she liked most about him. When it mattered he was straight to the point and when it came to the team he could be fiercely protective but he never let emotion cloud his judgement. They had a mutual respect for one and other and so she didn't push, focusing instead on keep her nerves under control.

When he stopped expectantly at her desk and crossed his arms she conceded and sat down, running a hand through her ponytail and pulling the the band out. Aside from a headache she was starting to feel better but that didn't make explaining the situation to him any easier. "I'm just a little on edge... it's nothing, probably just fatigue or something."

"No." He countered, dropping himself in the seat beside her. He'd seen her stressed out, exhausted and recovering from injury -as much as she protested the hovering- but her behavior didn't fit with any of those scenarios. She'd been in perfect form while they were working their latest case, it was only after the drama had ceased that she seemed at odds. "You get wired, you love this stuff as much as all of us so what's going on?"

She blew out a frustrated sigh, pulling her hair up and securing it back in place. She didn't know what was going on. One minute she was fine and then the next it felt like her body her was going through withdrawl. She knew about Post traumatic stress but the symptoms didn't fit. No flashes, no nightmares, no fixating... all her responses were physical and she shoved her hands in her lap, hoping Callen hadn't seen the lingering tremor. "I don't know what it is-" she admitted, shifting her gaze around the room, "but I've been crashing out. At first it was just a couple of times but lately..."

"It's been getting worse." He confirmed his own suspicions, mulling over the possibilities, "are you eating enough, _sleeping _enough?"

"Yeah." She nodded, noting a mischievous glint in his eye. Even though he was being serious the way he emphasized sleeping alluded to something she'd rather not discuss.

"Have you spoken to Deeks about it?" He raised an eyebrow, tilting back in his chair and wondering how far he could push the topic. Her health was still his primary concern but if their relationship had a bearing over it then he had every right to pry. Not to mention any information he got first put him one up over his partner.

"No I haven't-" she rubbed her temples trying to ease the pain budding behind her eyes,"and I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention anything."

"He's your partner and a cop, he's going to figure out something's up." He watched her shoulders tense stubbornly at remark but it didn't sway him from the subject. Even if he wasn't certain about the pairing he was internally programmed to watch out for her, especially when she was being her own worst enemy. "Besides, you're honestly going to tell me that nothing might have 'changed' recently, giving him the right to know?"

She rolled her head to the side shooting him a glare, "you're not supposed to take sides."

"Technically you're not meant to sleep with the help either." He smirked, tucking the win under his belt as he pushed up from the chair. He heard her groan in annoyance as he stepped across to his desk and dug around for some aspirin. "Here-" he threw the packet over to her, deciding he'd pushed the boundaries enough for one night. "Go home, get some rest and make a doctor's appointment for tomorrow morning. I'll cover you at drinks."

She didn't know if it was a request or an order but she was too grateful for the reprieve to ask. Instead she downed two of the white pills and rolled her shoulders in anticipation. By the time Callen had packed up his things she could already feel some of the tension starting to ease and she grabbed his arm as he passed by her desk. "Hey, thanks... I _think_."

"Sure." He returned the smile and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "get home safe. I'll send Deeks around once we're done." He winked and instinctively ducked, narrowly missing the desk ornament that flew past him. Luckily she wasn't on top form and he chuckled as he pulled out his phone to let Sam know he was on his way. "Night Kens." He heard a faint grunt and shook his head as he started thumbing his keypad.

_First dibs on official. Pay up, you're buying. _


End file.
